


El Buzzo

by afterandalasia



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Community: disney_kink, Español | Spanish, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie has to admit, Spanish Saturday is pretty fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Buzzo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachy_ewan_muf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=peachy_ewan_muf).



> From the [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=677225#t677225) at the Disney Kink Meme.
> 
> All of the Spanish is my own, although looking at the timestamp of the fic (I am cross-posting this to AO3 some years after it was originally written, although it is backdated to its original writing date) I had not been studying it for long at the time. Therefore I apologise for any errors (although they are at least my own, and not Google Translate's) and would not be at all offended by anyone pointing out mistakes!

" _Eres el centro del universo mio._ "  
  
"He is adorable," said Dolly. She had her arms folded across her chest but a fond smile on her face as she watched Buzz. The Space Ranger was on one knee beside Jessie, holding her outstretched hand as if it were the greatest gift he had ever been given and looking at her adoringly.  
  
"Isn't he just?" Jessie gave a sly grin before turning back to Buzz. " _Muchas gracias, mi comando estelar,_ " she replied carefully. Trixie had helped with some internet research for that one.  
  
He bent his lips so that they almost touched her hand, but held back and looked up at her adoringly again. " _Quiero contigo explore el universo; quiero darte las estrellas y contigo mirar las supernovas._ "  
  
"Not that I understand most of what he's saying," Jessie continued, without looking away from Buzz, "but it's so cute."  
  
"You should get one of those translation programmes up some time," said Dolly.  
  
"That's an idea." Now, Buzz did kiss Jessie's hand, very chastely, and Jessie suppressed a giggle as he did so. She scooted along the brick on which they were sitting so that she was almost in his lap. "Oh, Buzz, _me mostre el espacio_."  
  
She was aware that her pronunciation was probably off, but Buzz reacted with a gasp and jumped to his feet. Jessie gave a yelp as she was picked up and twirled bodily around, with Buzz crushing her into his body until he seemed to realise that this was crushing his face into her chest. He put her down again, muttering, " _perdona, princessa mio, lo siento,_ " until Jessie silenced him with a kiss to the cheek.  
  
"I like Spanish Saturdays," said Woody as Dolly wandered back to join him in the shade of the tree. "Think it does Buzz good to get some time out."  
  
"We should record this some time, though," Dolly replied, as Buzz broke out into a Spanish love song. "In case he ever needs taking down a peg."  
  
"Oh, definitely."


End file.
